4th Chance
by Monisse
Summary: The first time hurt. The second a shock. She cried the third. A series of fights and struggles with happy endings in B/B relationship.
1. The first time hurt

This is a story I loved to write. About a relationship of Bones and Booth where they face four hard times in their lifes and through much struggling they manage to survive.

Enjoy it.

**Timeline:** In the future. B/B solid relationship

**Disclaimer:** I want to own Booth... But unfortunatly he belongs to the writers and Fox.

* * *

**The First Time Hurt…**

The house was quiet for a while, after what seemed like a storm have come through and wipe away the room. The two occupants stood face to face, neither one saying a word, faces flushed with anger and eyes burning in pain.

They had been partners for almost five years, and looking back into the past they surely had a rough start, but nothing they couldn't manage. Both had bend to one another and found a comfortable space to work together which lead to an unmistakable friendship, the kind one only finds once in a lifetime.

It was _loyalty_, _love_ and _friendship_, all feelings they knew so well, feelings that physically mixed together in the golden Claddagh ring he offered her a long time ago and she now carried proudly in her finger.

Five years later they found themselves in a love relationship, their feelings developed so quickly that when they woke up to them, it was too late. They were already in love with each other and the next rational step was to make it true. One year of relationship had come to this, to the point where they stood face to face, silent figures facing each other.

It did not start as a healthy argument, like the many ones they had before, something was horribly wrong about this one. It felt more powerful and freed a higher rush of endorphins and all sorts of chemicals that made them blind to the simple function of thinking rationally.

They exchanged sharp pointed words, the ones that cut deeply into ones flesh leaving a deep scar in the heart for the many years to come. She knew exactly what to say, without mercy, her words came flying off her mouth like a pouring fountain of hate, her eyes were wide open and fearless, he had no way to escape the infamous accusations.

In fact, he understood why she was out of her mind with his actions; he had been pushing it far too long. Being over protective, over caring, over everything. '_I had to fuck things up, didn't I?_'. He thought.

Gods, he had made a jealous scene in front of all her doctor colleagues, leaving her embarrassed beyond belief wanting to hide from the world and never come back.

He felt bad right now, he really did.

"_I hate you! Get out…_" The words were calm coming from her lips, only above a whisper.

He couldn't see her eyes; they were focused on the floor because she knew that if he would be able to see them, he would read her depths and see that she didn't really meant it.

"_Bones… I…_" He wanted so badly to explain, that it had only been an irrational act, that he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again, but she didn't give any change for apologies.

"_Get out already!_" Screaming, she flew to the door opening it wide to match her imperative words.

He didn't have a choice, either got out that open door or stay and get her even furious with him, and he surely didn't want to see that.

Slowly walking towards the door, head down memorizing the words. He reached the exit where she stood averting her gaze from his while he tried to get a last look. He hadn't got any, she was far too mad to even look him straight in the eyes.

Resignation filled him and without another look back he crossed the barrier to the outside world leaving her apartment, heading towards his and the worse night in a year. The door closed with a harsh sound on his back and he knew it was over.

It hurt. It hurt so deep into the limits of his soul, the one soul he had offered to her along with his heart. All of this seemed like a dream, or worse, a horrifying nightmare that was prone to never end.

His apartment was clean, everything in its own place. He chuckled at the surroundings, how could it be so tidy when his heart was torn in a thousand pieces like shattered glass?

Moving his body with much effort he found his way to the bedroom, letting his heavy weight come down into the bed, he found himself holding his head in between his hands and crying. Strong tears fell from his eyes burning a path in his face towards his palms. He already missed her, her voice and the gentle care that burn in her eyes every time she looked at him.

'_Could it be all gone? Is this the ending?' _And with this thought he let the tiredness of the day wash him into a dreamless sleep.

A hurried knock on the door woke him with a start. It felt like only five minutes ago he had fallen asleep but looking into the clock four hours had been gone. It was now deep into the dark, not even the moon to brighten this sad night.

He wondered who could possibly be interrupting his devastating humorless night at this time. Recollecting all his strength his body made way through the dark corridor reaching for the door. With a manly growl his hand made contact with the door knob and opened it with a little too much force than intended.

Almost at the same time he had opened the door, she came flying into him throwing her arms around his head and burring her face in the crock of his neck, the one spot that would always be her safe harbor.

The woman who had been apocalyptically angry at him was now safely clung into him, hugging him tight in her embrace never wanting to let go, and the only thing he could do now was embrace her slender form with all the caring he could give.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_" He whispered into her ear as tears threatened to roll down his eyes again.

She lifted her head and for the first time that night he saw her face. Her eyes were of a glacial blue no more; in fact they were now bright pools of regret and love. They were red and puffy, her cheeks warm pink from crying but the tender smile she wore broke above the sad picture. She never looked more beautiful before. Her long fingers rested over his lips, silencing the soft mantra he had been singing, her eyes searching for comfort into his.

"_It's all right now… we're together again._" And there it was, he smiled again, that one bright smile that melt all over her chest and made her insides turn liquid, and she smiled back. He titled his head, their noses softly brushing, and their lips meet halfway, eyes closing into the feeling.

It was a loving motion full of passion and desire while their lips moved against one another savoring the wonders of being back together.

I really, sincerily, deeply hope you readers liked this story. I had a hard time writing it, trying to find some plausible argument for them to fight over, but I love the result deeply. I just think she wouldn't apologise that fast in reality though... but I have to economize the words because of logistic problems LOL.

Please, tell me what you think of this, make me happy again!! And keep looking for the next three chapters.

**_Monisse_**


	2. The second a shock

Enjoy the second fight, it's a little long but I promise it's worth it (I hope) :) And always thank you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

**The Second a Shock…**

The clock tickled its time in the kitchen wall. Two hours. It has been two hours since he had come from work early. His mind raced with happiness and adrenaline made his body move unordinary faster around the house. He cleaned all the house, red pillows were in their right place over the cream sofa, fresh flowers on the vase by the door, clean white sheets on the bed, a single red rose in between their pillows. Messy dishes, spoons and pans were everywhere to be seen in the kitchen, but he had, successfully made dinner in time.

The table was set for two, neatly arranged with the white plates and pastel napkins on their sides, the silver cutlery shone brightly in the dim light the two candles in the centre produced.

He waited and waited, and two hours after he found himself still seating at the end of the table, waiting for her. The clock still tickling on the wall. He couldn't believe she had forgotten. She actually had forgotten this special date.

Early that day, even before lunch, he had come into her office seeking for some love. She had been writing away in her computer and was completely oblivious to his presence, until he made himself clear by placing his hands on her shoulders and kissing her neck lovingly. A gesture that never failed to get her attention.

He then had showered her with kisses and informed about the special day that it was, in fact it was the same day where they had started dating, two years ago. Of course she said that it was a day like any other making him a little annoyed at the senseless display of caring. He hoped dearly that she could come home early to the surprise he was getting ready, and despise her currently state of curiosity he walked away without saying another word.

Another hour has gone and still no Temperance, nor a phone call. Nothing, absolutely nothing. The apartment was bathed in silence that echoed in between the four walls.

Time never stopped and four hours later the knob turned and opened. She entered through the door, a tired sight all over her face. He then got up from the chair and made way to encounter her taking off her shoes by the door. His eyes caught up with every action until hers met with them.

"_I'm so sorry Booth…_" She said coming in his direction. "_I got lost in work and forgot about your surprise. I surely didn't mean to…_" Her body positioned in the tips of her feet to reach and place a softly apologizing kiss on his cheek.

He suddenly pulled his face out of reach from her poisonous kiss of apology.

Her eyes widened in shock. Was he rejecting her? Possibly he couldn't be that annoyed with her, it was only a commemorative date, nothing so big.

"_Look_ _around you, see for yourself._" There was no warm sentiment on his voice, only plain deception.

She then, for the first time, look around to see the dim lighted room, light provided by two long candles that stood in the middle of the table, between two waiting dishes. A warm smell came from the kitchen; it was her favorite food on the stove. Annoyance boiled in her blood, she was quite, quite mad at herself for loosing herself in work and forget about him and mad at the same time with him for being mad at her. Frustration, all too confusing.

"_I said I was sorry_" She said turning around to see his face, rapidly averting her eyes from the sadness she saw in his. "_What more do you want from me? You know how I am, I get easily distracted with work._"

"_Are you kidding me?_" Was the only thing he could manage to say. "_I told you to get home early, how could you simply go and forgot about this? _Forgot_ about me, specially forgot about us._" The words came furiously out of his mouth, a single vein pumping out in his neck.

"_You know me! You know that I forget about special dates, that I'm not a romantic person and you knew all this things even before we started this relationship, so you pretty much knew what you were getting into. You know I live for my work._" Pointing a finger at his face to make herself clear.

He closed his eyes trying to get some calm into his racing brain. God, he loved this woman but sometimes he just couldn't bare the enormity of her blunt sincerity. The only way to end this Greek tragedy was to slowly turn away from her anger and head into the bedroom.

That's exactly what he did, with a very furious woman at his tail saying that the discussion wasn't over.

He opened the wardrobe and got a travel bag placing it over the bed. Moving around he opened some drawers collecting pieces of clothes and personal objects that were so intimately mixed with her own.

"_What are you doing?_" Asked her with arms stretched to her sides, palms turning upside in a state of confusion.

Never stopping his tour around the room, never meeting her gaze he said "_I think it is evident, even to you._" He hasn't intended to say it in a hurting manner but it did have that effect in her. "_It's_ _obvious that you need some time alone to rethink about your priorities. I'm not saying that your work is not important, but sometimes real living people do need some attention too._" With that he closed his bag and shoved it over his shoulder stepping further into the corridor towards the door.

She ran after him, regret filling every breath she took "_Please, don't go…_"

Turning only one last time to look into her pleading eyes, he almost regretted his decision. "_Temperance, sometimes I don't know who you love the most, your work or me…_" With no more words to say he closed the door softly in his way out.

For the second time that evening, shock was all she could feel. He actually left her alone, standing absently looking at the closed wood door. She messed up, really big this time, with the only person that she didn't want to. A heavy sigh escaped her slightly parted lips as she walked in the darkness on the way to their room.

It all seemed so lonely without his strong protective self around, it made her heart ache in sorrow, and she wanted him to be back already.

There was a single crystal tear that erupted from her eyes at the sight of the lonely red rose laying above the white sheets. Making her way towards the bed her body laid down in defeat, one hand holding the lonesome gift and the other caressing the bright red petals, the symbol of his love for her. That night there would be no kisses, no love making, no words of adoration.

Only tears and loneliness as she cried herself to sleep.

After what seemed to be hours, days or even weeks, she heard the turning of the door knob and a steady pace towards the bedroom.

Without words he climbed into the bed, where she laid curled into a tight ball, her hands still holding the precious rose. His body sheltered hers from behind and his arms embraced her trembling form, lying beside her.

"_I realized that, I love you, just the way you are. And I know you didn't do it on purpose._" He quietly whispered into her ear receiving a tormented sob in response.

"_I do love you too…_" Another sob and more tears glittering in her eyes. "_I'm really sorry. I loved all of this._" Only above a whisper.

He held her closer to his chest, placing warm kisses on the soft flesh of her neck; the tears were already drying replaced by a smile on her lips as both doze off to a much deserved sleep.

You know what? Reviews are my energy source... so please don't let me die here waiting to know what you think about this chapter!!


	3. I cried the third

I'm so happy! Of course not because they are fighting, but because you (reader) are enjoying their make up! Another thing is, that so many of you are getting to feel the emotions that I want to express with the titles, hurt, shock, but I hope you don't cry (at least not out of sadness). Heart attacks are not intended at all LOL!!

So please, bear with me if any of this fights, or this one in particular, feels a little awkward. :) You, reviewers and readers, have been great so far!

* * *

**I Cried the Third…**

What an eventful day it had been. Both had come home exhausted from the day's activities.

It haven't been a different day all in all, they ran, fought, got shot at, all the normal things in their job.

The fact that they got blown up, badly, wasn't a normal day activity. She was still mad at him because of that. Not that it was his fault that they got flying off a car and hit a nearby brick wall ending up with slightly bruised skin and bones.

They were following a lead in a suspect just like always, apparently this one was not to play with, but when they understood it, it was too late. In the blink of an eye a bomb came right over them, shoving them in the air, hitting hard everything in its way only coming to a halt when in contact with the solid wall.

There were glass everywhere, blood mixed with smoke. His figure was above hers protecting her slender form from the blow and its damage. Her hands had come to his back to realise his shirt had been torn in the full force and single sharp glass had made its way in his hard back, blood painted her fingers. Panic, his blood all over her. She rolled him carefully, helping him to seat and take some fresh air into his lungs.

His vision was blurred by a red line of liquid falling from his forehead. Even then, when he hurt the most and his eardrums screamed for silence, he released a deep sigh of contentment seeing her still alive and breathing kneeled in front of him. Her arms came urgently around his neck forcing him into a tight embrace of relief. He tried to bring his arms around her too, but it turned out to be impossible as his head begun to twist around and his vision went black.

Now, that they were back in the safety of their apartment both took a moment to release the breath they had been holding since it all started.

She looked to him from where she was seated, in the far corner of the sofa. His face was cut and burned, all because of her.

An unimaginable fury took form in her mind driven by the fear of almost loosing him.

"_Why did you do that…_" She said measuring her words, still debating the strong feeling inside.

"_Did what?_" Confusion.

"_You jumped over me, slammed by body to the floor to avoid the explosion_" Her voice was on the edge of insanity.

"_I did that to save you! Can't you understand?_" A headache greater than the seven seas were starting to built in his temples all the while trying to stay calm over her severe words. He knew exactly where this would go.

"_No, I don't understand! By keeping me safe you allow yourself to get, cut, burn, bleed and even get killed?_" She had already got up from the sofa and was pacing the living room avoiding his eyes.

"_Bones, are you mad at me because I saved your life?_" He did too stood up and forcefully grabbing her arms in his large hands he forced her to look directly in his eyes.

"_Yes, in fact I am! And let go of me!_" Screaming loudly struggling to get rid of his more than welcomed touch.

Once he freed her, he looked shortly to his empty hands where she once belonged, she had started pacing around again.

"_You surely, can't decide weather I want to be protected or not Booth. It's my life. I've always protected myself, thank you very much._" Oh my… how she wanted to fall into his chest and be sure he was still alive there and nothing that happened, the bruises and bleeding was her fault. He and his alpha male tendencies of protecting the damsel in distress got the better of her this right moment. She couldn't bear to look into his face anymore, and see all over the devastation and hurt her words had burned in his eyes. Hammering heart in her chest and water filling her eyes all she wanted to do was push him away so he would never, ever get hurt again by trying to save her.

Half turning in her heels she started heading in the direction of their bedroom where she would find some peace to think straight.

"_Bones, you're not being rational… I did what I had to do._" He followed her, offering words of mercy, pleasing into her rational mind to understand.

Turning away quickly stumbling over his moving body she sharply send into his direction a hatred look. "_I don't need your protection. We're over, Your saving services are no longer required._"

"_Are you out of your mind Temperance?_" Angry, fiery blood running in his heart. "_You want to end all we have because I saved you?_"

Resuming her steps into the doorway she held the door from inside, keeping him alone on the outside.

"_I do._" The door closed in his face with a hard sound, a sound that he never wanted to hear again. His forehead came to rest in the brilliant brown material of the door, sighing deeply "_Please Bones, don't shut me out…_" Broken heart, shattered all over the floor.

On the other side she turned against the door resting her back on the cold texture. The trembling knees were too weak to support the familiar weight of the world and without fighting she let her body slid over the door coming to seat on the floor. Elbows positioned themselves on upright knees and her hands covered a face that was slowly getting wet by the torturous tears.

She cried, and cried. It hurt so much to let him go like this.

There was no way she wanted him to die just to keep her alive, when the only life she have ever had was by his side. Deep inside her heart was torn by this decision. Her rational mind knew it was the best way to keep him safe. If they didn't have this strong emotional connection he wouldn't be implied to save her, nor she would deliberately fall into risk situations and ending up losing him. He was the precious thing she had in her life, and it would kill her if he died. All this were heavy arguments supporting her new formed thesis. But her heart, her heart told her otherwise. Her heart was small and getting smaller by the minute, crushed by the intense feelings and the crushing sobs that her throat shaped. The feeling of loneliness quickly caught up with her senses and she dwelled into a hysterical cry.

Many hours have passed since she seated on the floor and cried for her own sake and the sake of what she, once again, threw thought the window. What have she done? She didn't want him to go away, part of her was mad that he almost loose his life over hers, but the other part felt flattered that someone, in this world of misery, thought she was _that_ important. He would die for her, she was that important for him.

Standing up still trembling a little, her limbs aching for the many hours curled in a self pity position. Breathing carefully, allowing it to calm her body she brought her hands to the tear stained face brushing her fingers over the frenzy of curls.

Tentatively she turned the door knob making peace with the outside word again.

The apartment was strongly hushed, he must have left after the fight, she thought. After what she had said he probably wouldn't want to look in her face again, and it panicked her already bleeding heart.

Making her way over the corridor, she came to a halt while entering the living room again, her eyes opening to the vision ahead.

By any divine means, he was still standing quietly in the living room. Seating at the ending of the cream sofa, he held his face in between his large hands; his shoulders didn't wear the usual posture of confidence. He trembled all over like a green grass on the spring breeze. He too had been crying.

Devoid of any noise she approached his side, a slender hand resting over his right shoulder.

For a long time, she feared her touch had been so light that he hadn't felt it, but that was no case for an ex sniper.

Heartbreakingly slowly he lifted his head to catch her gaze staring intently to him. Puffy eyes and a mask of regret and sorrow positioned over his once smiling features.

She licked her dry lips and cleared her throat before coming around and standing in front of him. He followed her hasty movement never expressing a word. Silently she kneeled in front on him, in between his parted knees; her eyes were now searching for his brown ones.

A long moment passed between them, no words were proffered, it was a silently moment of mutual apology.

Both her hands came to caress his face, feeling again the strong lines of his manliness. His eyes were the ones of a frightened child that had lost his way home.

"_I love you._" Whispering over his lips, their warm breath entwined. "_I lied. I need you, I want you to protect me, but I don't want you to die. I care too much for you to loose._"

He saw the sincerity on her eyes and in his the relief of having her back shone like a million stars in a moonless night.

She cared that much about him, not wanting him to die, he thought.

With no warning he captured her lips in a fast movement, caughting her out of guard. In the beginning was a chaste kiss, one that two apologising loves exchange, but soon they caught fire and loosened themselves in a heated display of passion, lips in a sensual dance parting to allow the battle of tongues take place.

Never breaking apart, he stood, lifting her form in his arms, carrying her bridal style further into the apartment.

Too lost in the moment of torrid passion and wanting her body simply melted over his solid form like it had many times before, allowing herself to experience the raw feelings both had in their primitive states.

"_I would do it all over again. I would die for you Temperance._" He had whispered into her lips somewhere in between the corridor and their falling on the white clothed bed, where he begun to show how deeply he cares for her.

* * *

"_Omg, I would die for you too Booth!!"_ That's what I would say to him... if he wasn't a fictional character that is... Anyhow, reviews are a blessing, they make Bones and Booth happy after the fight is over. Go on, make a couple (and me) happy with them!

(If you think this one was worth a stroke or two, just brace yourselves for the one that's coming soon!!)


	4. This is the fourth chance

With this we'll come to an end. It's sad but it's over. Lets make everything good for them again with no more fights. It was always so hard to get something for them to fight with, something reasonable, and I cannot keep them apart for very long, another hint on how good they belong together!

I swear I reached the Nirvana (or something) when I wrote this story, which left me with a major writers block. But... I enjoyed so much writing it, and it seems a lot of people liked, so thank you my loyal readers and reviewers, to you I dedicate this chapter! (Heart pills will be destributed in the end lol) Enjoy this one and please leave a review. :)

**Acknowledgment**: To my boyfriend (once again), for giving me the perfect plot for this chapter and being the beta-reader. Thank you :)

* * *

**This is the Fourth Chance on Our Love…**

It all begun in a rainy winter night, it was chilly outside and a storm was beginning to form, but inside the well controlled environment produced a warm blanket of comfort around.

The agent strolled all the way through the large and long corridors of the Jeffersonian, self assured pace, smile all over his lips and a yellow file in his hands. It was the best time of the day.

It was a day like any other, where he would come in and pick his partner to another grossly case. Making his way ever close to the woman's office he couldn't believe what his ears heard.

At first he tried to wave it away, but surely his brain wasn't playing a hideous prank on him.

Sully's voice could be heard coming from her office, and that was when he finally came into his senses.

He then hasted his pace into the office. Nothing could prepare him for the vision ahead. Sully was there all right. His eyes came upon the scene. Both were inside her office, she had her back turned to the open door and Sully was in front of her. Her face was hidden from her partner's eyes, and for that he couldn't look right at her and read the immense expressions that flooded on her eyes on that moment.

His friend's hands were all over his partner, presently located on her fine hip, his body leaning forward into her hair, lips whispering quietly something imperceptive in her ear.

Brown eyes opened admired to the scene unfolding before them. He couldn't believe what was going on, his face was a picture of despair, mouth open astonished. She wasn't doing any movement, nothing to push Sully away, not one single push to keep her body from touching his, and that's what hurt the most. He couldn't see her reaction.

--" "--

"_No, this cannot be, I thought this chapter of my life was permanently closed..._" Hands hiding away the shame that wounded her eyes, she couldn't bear the thought that the very last thing that could tear their relationship apart was finally showing its grim face.

He was back. The very one who had sailed into the sunset, away from her heart so long ago. He was back, and with him all the memories, all the pain, suffering, but at the same time, all the tenderness and happiness he gave her when they were together.

She was trying as hard as she could to keep a certain distance between herself and the unwelcome man in front of her. For as hard as she tried it seemed he wasn't listening and it was pushing her mind into the brink of sadness. How couldn't he understand?

"_Get away from me!_" She shouted loudly. "_We're over Sully. It was good while it was alive, but we're not together. You don't mean anything to me anymore…_" Was all the sincerity she could afford to express in oversized words.

"_How could that be? I love you Temperance. I know you love be back, and I'm here for you, again_".

"_Don't you understand? You were gone, you and your boat. You went on with your life, so I did the same with mine. And no, I don't love you._" How hard could that be to understand she was perfectly fine without him?

But he wouldn't listened to any of her truly efforts to walk away from him. Instead, he tried harder to press his body against her like in the old times, where she surely would melt all over him and everything would be just fine. He leaned forward, close enough to feel her breath coming out of her rosy mouth, and close enough to feel those lips over his once again.

"_I know you want me…_" Whispered words against her parted lips.

"_No!_" She screamed, her hands coming to his chest forcefully pushing him away.

Sully looked up throughout the doorway where he spotted a tall vault witnessing the scene inside.

"_Booth, I'm back. And this time I'll take her with me!_" He said loudly, shouting a wide smile in the direction of the other agent, who stood perplexed outside.

Suddenly all the world seemed to crash at her feet, emotions, memories and feelings were not being produced by her body anymore. Time stood still and all brain functions came to a halt and a long time passed until assimilating the circumstance she was in. In between Booth and Sully, again.

Her body seemed to work on autopilot now, for it turned around to come crushing into brown eyes. Those brown eyes that she loved so much, that were always so full of passion, desire and adoration, were now swimming in different emotions. Sadness, disappointment and disbelief. His face was a puzzle, pieces made of many emotions and some of them were easily read by her, because they too matched her face.

She had never been under that gaze before, where she felt shame and pain mixed mutually in a disgusting potion. His eyes blamed her silently.

Neither could proffer words. Because words would hurt even more at the time, and everything was already torn in two, both their hearts breaking into million sharp pieces, cutting the depths of their souls.

Before she could say anything, he turned away in his ankles, leaving the two behind. The love of his life and a very good friend. He couldn't fight his emotions anymore, uncharacteristically remaining calm.

Getting away from the infamous gap of the ex lover she ran after the one that owned her heart.

"_No, Booth!_" She screamed from the top of her lungs, tears already threatening to overflow her blue eyes and fall into the bottom of an empty heart. It was too late, he was already gone.

Laughter filled her ears from her standing point. A mischievous sound coming from her back, from the one man standing behind.

'_She's mine again_' He thought.

With full force she turned around to face the man. Her face boiled in the deep anger and fury that remained.

"_Are you out of your mid Sully?_" Slap. Her hand hit full strength in his face, leaving a bright angry mark at its parting.

She then proceeded to give him the lecture of his life. Heated words would even be heard in China.

He heard all that she had to say, keeping a safe distance from the now hysterical woman. She said that she knew what real love was because of the man that has walked away from her minutes before. The one man that always stood by her side, helping, loving, caring for her.

With him, she found her safe harbour, the one where she could run into the end of the world and come back, for he would always outstretch his arms to embrace her.

He knew when a man was defeated. Particularly, by a very obstinate woman, the one that was trying to call him into the reality of the end. They were over, he got it. She had her heart set into another north; he didn't have space in her life anymore. But that was something he knew from the beginning that her body could be physically with him but her mind… her mind wondered far away, sealed with the one of the beloved partner of hers.

"_Oh why won't you leave me?_" She said in defeat, feeling tired.

Hiding in shame and apologising he recollected his ego from the amount of broken pieces. He promised to never bother her again. With that, he was gone out of the door and into the unknown.

'_Booth I need you...but I'm afraid._' Her rational mind trying as hard as it could to erect the once mighty murals of her heart to shield her from this dreadful assault.

Some hours passed until coming to a resolution. She quickly picked her few belongings and prepared to exit the lab for the day, in search for a hurt lover.

--" "--

"_It was all good, too good to be true._" He quietly said to himself. "_I should've known this couldn't last long_".

Now sitting all alone in the sofa, in this cold night, he was reviewing the film of the last moments in his life, for they have been truly titanic.

Sully's return, the same Sully that had Bones… His Bones heart for so long, now a competitor, heck, you can even say a thief that has come back to win back the very thing he holds most, the love of one very special forensic anthropologist.

Why couldn't that man stay in his ocean, him and that dear boat of his… the same boat that bears her name. _Temperance_.

He admitted to himself, at a high risk to his own heart, that there was no way out. If he was back, and all that she wanted the most was to be with him, like the way she didn't push him away in her office, he couldn't do nothing more than support the decision.

'_What about all our moments? All the good things we had? Our love making…_' He wondered, his throat tight with emotion. Seeley Booth was not a man to cry, but right now a wave of sorrow captured him and tears fell from his eyes.

For long hours he just stood there, hands in his face, covering the shameful disappointment. He needed, no, wanted to see her once again, even if it was for the very last time.

He picked up his keys and exited their apartment in the direction of the place they hold dear, the Diner where they always ended up, no matter how rough, hard or painful the day was.

He calmly walked along the streets, cold and empty in this season.

Little sounds made their way thought the streets, hardly noticeable hurried paces. He stopped in his track and torturously turned his body to face what he already knew in his mind. She was standing behind him.

His eyes travelled the flushed face of hers. A beautiful pink adorned her once white features, eyes scared of the world around, heavy breaths coming out of her red lips.

There was a large gap between them, the two lonely figures in the street. They were unreachable, both fearing the other to back away or disappear into the mist of the night if they moved.

Neither moved or said a word for the longest of times.

"_I'm afraid, Booth…_" She tentatively said in a low whisper. "_I'm so afraid._" Tried again for the fear of not being heard.

He thought he didn't hear it correctly, but after a while she repeated. She way afraid. '_Of what? Being back with the other?_' It didn't made sense in his darkened mind.

"_Of losing you. I love you too much to even think about the possibility… of…_"

"_But he's back, and you were with him in your office, he was all over you. It broke my heart._" The words left his mind too quickly exposing his feelings in her hands.

She then looked into his eyes so he could see how deep was her raw emotions in the moment. "_He went there, trying to reconsiliate with me. I was trying to push him away, I didn't want any of that with him anymore. I have my own heart settled now._"

"_Yeah…?_" Fear all over the word.

"_Yes. You're the only one I need and love Seeley, from the beginning; it has always been you… and ever will._" She said with a faint smile.

She was smiling, oh God, smiling again at him and all of his worries seemed to wash away with that simple gesture.

He made a step toward her direction and instinctively she made one forward too. They were being drowned to one another by the strong magnet that their love is.

Both met halfway in a delicious lovers embrace. His strong arms came around her thin body as hers flew towards his neck burying her face in that right spot of his neck.

"_I love you too, Bones_." He offered sincerely, the sound muffled by his position on her neck and his own tears.

"_You know… I love it when you call me Bones…_" She said, laughing a little in the relief of being secure in his arms again, the place were she belong.

Then, both engaged in a tender kiss, one where they forgot all the afflictions and poured all the love that filled their hearts. After many trials to their love, both survived together, one scar or another to tell the story but love has always been exciting like this.

This was, after all, the fourth change on their love. Both knew, deep in their hearts, they would to be just fine together.

_I thought we were good,  
but I just can't sleep at all._

_Three times we tried,  
and three times we went wrong.  
The first time hurt,  
The second a shock,  
I cried the third._

_You better hold me tight through  
this 4th chance on our love,  
'Cus this season is colder._

_A thousand make-up kisses.  
The fourth leaf on this lucky clover._

**_David Fonseca – 4th Chance_**

**_The end_**

___**End note:**_ Betty, I wish you had left some sort of contact.


End file.
